Freedom
by Mizudere
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari kebebasan sebenarnya. Karena dari lahir aku tidak bisa merasakan hal itu. Dulunya aku menginginkannya, sangat. Sampai-sampai aku menghancurkan orang yang berharga bagiku hanya untuk mengetahui arti dari kebebasan. [Neji's POV, mungkin banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya.]


**Naruto Fanfiction.**

 **Pair : Hyuuga Neji x Hyuuga Hinata. Sligth NaruHina dan KibaHina.**

 **Silahkan membaca. :)**

* * *

Bebas.

Aku tidak tahu arti nya secara detail. Yang aku tahu adalah rasa ringan yang terlepas dari beban apapun. Ayah mengajariku hal itu, secara tak langsung lewat surat wasiatnya yang ia titip kepada ketua klan yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi. Tapi aku masih belum bisa merasakannya.

Kebebasan? Apa itu?

Dari lahir aku dikurung oleh suatu peraturan yang ada di klan ku sendiri. Pembagian keluarga yang berat sebelah, awalnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk menjaga seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga yang mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi, Keluarga _Souke_.

Siapa yang tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa nya hanya untuk seorang malaikat rapuh sepertinya? Aku bahkan rela untuknya. Hyuuga Hinata, dia orang pertama yang mencuri pandanganku. Semua orang menyayanginya. Tentu saja karena dia adalah Hinata- _sama_ , seseorang yang akan menjadi ketua di klan kami.

" _Dia manis ya, Ayah?_ " Aku memberi penilaianku tentang Hinata, berbisik kepada Ayah. Tetapi Ayah tidak menanggapi perkataanku. Aku terdiam waktu itu. Kupikir Ayah sedang konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan upacara yang waktu itu dilaksanakan.

Upacara itu, membuat tanda kutukan yang dibuat oleh keluarga _Souke_ untuk keluarga _Bunke_ terukir di dahi ku. Aku tidak keberatan waktu itu. Malah aku berjanji dengan segenap hatiku untuk selalu melindungi Hinata- _sama_. Selamanya.

Sampai suatu hari aku melihat Ayah kesakitan karena tanda kutukan yang tertulis di dahi nya. Pada saat kami sedang memerhatikan Hinata berlatih dengan ayahnya. Aku sempat melihat bahwa Ayah mengaktifkan Byakugan waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu tujuan Ayah, yang pasti aku merasakan sesuatu yang ia tahan semenjak upacara itu selesai diadakan.

Frustasi dengan takdir. Kedua manik lavender muda itu selalu menatap tajam ke arah sang Kakak kembar dan anaknya.

Aku waktu itu bukannya membenci Hinata. Belum. Aku tidak bisa melawan sang ketua klan. Aku yang masih belum bisa mengetahui takdir itu hanya menangis di depan Ayah yang sedang kesakitan.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Hinata. Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata menghampiri dan membawakan kami sebuah obat salep. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang pasti waktu itu dia sukses membuat diriku terhibur.

" _Hinata-sama, obat salep tidak ada gunanya untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepala."_ Ayah menolaknya dengan halus, takut membuat Hinata kecewa. Wajahnya langsung memerah, antara marah atau menangis. Tidak mungkin dia marah. Supaya ia tidak menangis, aku menepuk kepalanya dan mengajaknya untuk latihan. Aku waktu itu masih tersenyum kepadanya. Bukan senyum meremehkan seperti aku tunjukkan kepada semua orang setelah kematian Ayahku.

Aku selalu mengasihi nya. Dia adalah anak yang baik. Aku selalu melihatnya bersikap ramah kepada semua orang, ia juga sering merawat bunga-bunga yang tertanam di halaman kediaman klan Hyuuga. Senyumannya yang terlalu ramah membuatku jatuh cinta sekaligus membenci nya sepenuh hati.

" _Hizashi-_ sama _meninggal karena Keluarga_ Souke _."_

" _Sudah pasti. Dia, sampai kapanpun, tetap akan menjadi bawahan di klan Hyuuga."_

" _Kejam sekali. Tapi percuma memikirkan hal itu. Takdir tidak bisa diubah, bukan?"_

Ucapan itu memang benar. Takdir apapun tidak akan bisa diubah walaupun kita telah berusaha keras. Tanda kutukan yang aku miliki tidak akan hilang dan tetap menjerat diriku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana waktu itu. Yang aku pikirkan adalah balas dendam.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah sasaranku untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Tak kusangka dia bisa menjadi Genin. Hinata itu adalah orang yang lemah, pasti status keluarga nya membuat ia lulus. Jujur, ini tidak adil.

Sifatnya yang terlalu lugu dan baik kepada semua orang membuat niat balas dendamku semakin bulat. Entah api apa yang bisa membakar sifat tenangku ketika aku melihatnya yang sedang memerhatikan anak bersurai pirang dan mempunyai sepasang manik biru langit itu, yang penting aku semakin membenci nya. Untuk apa anda memerhatikan orang bodoh yang gagal itu, Hinata- _sama_? Aku jauh lebih baik darinya.

Pada saat Ujian Chunin berlangsung, kedua mataku selalu terpaku dengan ekspresi nya yang semangat melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sangat kuat, hanya Guy- _sensei_ yang menyadari nya.

" _Ingat, Neji. Ujian ini bukan untuk tempat balas dendammu. Kau harus mengendalikan sifat tenangmu."_ Ucapan beliau tidak akan aku simpan dalam otakku. Aku tetap akan lulus menjadi Chunin. Aku memang percaya diri, sesuai dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki sejak lahir.

Dia menyadari bahwa aku selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan haus darah. Kedua manik yang sama denganku itu mencoba mencari objek lain untuk dilihat, menghidar terjadinya kontak mata. Aku tahu sifat nya, dia selalu menaruh jari nya di bibir untuk menenangkan dirinya. Aku tahu semua sifatnya. Karena aku selalu memerhatikannya, dengan tatapan tajam maupun tatapan yang mengharapkan sesuatu darinya.

Aku membencinya ketika dia takut untuk menatapku. Padahal aku berharap sebaliknya. Aku hanya berharap dia akan meminta ampun kepadaku dan mengakui bahwa Keluarga _Bunke_ bukan keluarga bawahan. Hanya itu saja.

Pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh anak pirang yang bodoh itu. Tentu saja Hinata senang karena dia yakin kalau Naruto bisa mengalahkan Inuzuka. Sudah kubilang kalau Hinata itu terlalu baik. Dia memberikan obat salep kepada pemuda gagal itu. Aku tidak tahu ini, rasanya sakit sekali. Tetapi tidak berdarah sedikitpun di dada ku.

Aku menatapnya tajam di saat dia masih tersenyum manis di hadapan Naruto. _"Aku harap kau sudah siap, Hinata-sama."_

Aku menghajarnya secara brutal. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mundur, karena aku masih peduli dengannya. Aku memang membencinya, tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasa tidak tega jika dia jatuh. Amarahku waktu itu masih bisa dikendalikan.

Sampai pada saat aku mendengar seseorang berteriak layaknya orang bodoh untuk menyemangati Hinata. _Si anak kuning itu_. Dan aku tidak suka dengan perubahan ekspresi Hinata yang terlalu drastis untukku. Padahal tadi kau sudah tunduk kepadaku, Hinata- _sama_.

Aku masih manusia, sudah pasti aku merasa tidak tega ketika aku sengaja menyerang titik chakra nya. Sudahlah, Hinata-sama. Menyerahlah, aku tidak tega untuk menghancurkanmu. Tetapi kau tetap bersikeras untuk berdiri dan masih yakin untuk menjadi ninja dengan caramu sendiri.

" _Sebenarnya, Neji-_ nii-san _yang lebih menderita dibandingkan denganku, bukan?"_ Ucapannya itu sebagai sebuah undangan untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Disinilah sifat yang membuatku jatuh cinta sekaligus benci saja para guru menahanku, aku sedikit bersyukur dan juga kesal.

Jika para guru tidak menghentikanku, dia bisa mati ditanganku.

.

.

.

"Hah, Lee selalu saja merepotkan." Tenten bermonolog, atau mencoba memulai pembicaraan kepadaku. Seperti biasa, kami selalu berlatih ketika tidak ada misi apapun. Luka yang aku dapatkan ketika aku bertarung melawan Uzumaki Naruto di pertarungan final Ujian Chunin itu sudah hilang dan tidak ada bekas sedikitpun. Orang yang dulunya aku anggap bodoh itu sudah mengalahkanku. Jujur saja rasanya kesal, tapi aku terima hasilnya dengan lapang dada.

Si bodoh itu mengajarkan bahwa takdir bisa diubah dengan usaha. Dia telah membuktikannya kepadaku. Dia yang dulunya dibenci dan hampir tidak lulus menjadi Genin sekarang dia bisa mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan final Ujian Chunin. Aku tidak malu, karena aku akui dia memang kuat. Pantas saja Inuzuka bisa kalah dengannya.

Ya, aku mempelajari hal itu. Tetapi tetap saja. Aku hanya ingin bebas. Aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa aku masih terikat dalam takdir yang kejam. Tanda kutukan itu adalah alasannya.

"Hei, aku berbicara denganmu, Neji. Cobalah untuk peduli sesama, tuan Hyuuga." Tenten berucap sekaligus menasihati diriku. Aku menatapnya sedikit kesal, tapi dia sudah terbiasa. Dia melanjutkan cerita nya tentang Lee yang masih tidak bisa sembuh karena insiden di Ujian Chunin melawan Gaara. Memang benar, dia masih mau melakukan push-up sebanyak 100 kali. Dia memang keras kepala.

"Kau tahu." Tenten menghadap kepala nya ke atas, menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan yang halus. "Aku selalu merasa tidak bebas jika bersama Lee."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dia tersenyum, masih menatap langit. "Karena aku selalu khawatir dengan orang berharga bagiku. Bagaimana mau bebas? Dia saja selalu ceroboh dan aku selalu membantunya karena khawatir."

Ucapan Tenten sepertinya menjadi pelajaran kedua untukku.

.

.

.

Aku memang sudah akur dengannya. Aku, setiap hari, selalu membantu nya untuk latihan. Sudah kuduga dia memang lemah, maka dari itu aku harus bersikap keras dengannya. Saking kerasnya, kadang aku mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari adiknya Hinata ketika dirinya melihat kami berlatih. Adiknya memang sangat peduli dengan Hinata.

Tetapi dia mempunyai tekad yang tidak mudah digoyahkan, mungkin karena Naruto yang menyemangati nya. Itu alasan kedua kenapa aku bersikap keras dengannya.

Ketika kami beristirahat, dia tidak banyak berbicara. Jika ia berbicara, dia pasti akan menceritakan _Naruto-_ kun _itu Naruto-_ kun _ini_. Siapa yang tidak kesal, coba? Aku akui bahwa bocah itu telah menyadarkanku yang terlalu percaya akannya takdir yang bersifat hakiki. Tetapi..

Kenapa?

Padahal Hinata dulunya mempercayai ku. Padahal Hinata selalu bergantung kepadaku.

"Bisakah anda hentikan itu, Hinata- _sama_?" Aku menggenggam gelasku yang berisikan teh hijau buatan pelayan di klan Hyuuga. Hinata tidak menyadari nya kalau aku sedang kesal. Dia bertanya, "Be-berhenti apanya, Neji- _nii-san_?"

"Berhenti mengingat Naruto dan mencoba fokus dengan latihan yang aku berikan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dirimu, Hinata- _sama_." Dia sepertinya mengerti dengan ucapanku. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari ucapan tersirat yang aku berikan kepadanya. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah, _nii-san_. Aku akan berusaha di latihan nanti."

Dia memang tidak berani untuk melawanku. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh lelah dengan latihanku yang intensitasnya mungkin tidak cocok untuknya. Dia tetap berusaha keras, mencoba kuat seperti Naruto yang ia bicarakan.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa kau semakin lemah hari ini?! Kuatkan kuda-kuda mu!" Aku membentaknya ketika aku berlatih dengannya. Aku tahu dia kelelahan, ditambah dengan matanya yang ia paksa untuk menggunakan Byakugan. Sudah pasti chakra nya berkurang walaupun secara perlahan.

Dia akhirnya kelelahan. Dan ia jatuh pingsan. Sudah pasti aku khawatir dengannya. Aku menggendongnya dan mengantarkannya ke kamar miliknya.

Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku masih kesal dengannya. Dia selalu mencoba tegar dan aku tidak suka itu. Padahal ada aku yang siap-siap menangkapnya ketika ia jatuh. Dia tegar walaupun diserbu jutaan pisau yang akan menusuknya.

" _Karena aku selalu khawatir dengan orang berharga bagiku. Bagaimana mau bebas? Dia saja selalu ceroboh dan aku selalu membantunya karena khawatir."_

Ah, jadi itu rupanya. Bagaimana mau bebas? Hinata saja masih terlihat lemah dihadapanku. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya, bukan?

Aku mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut. Rasa kesalku terhadapnya sirna dengan cepat. Aku mengelusnya pelan, karena aku sadar bahwa Hinata adalah barang yang mudah pecah.

Ayah, sepertinya aku tidak mau bebas dulu.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun sudah dilewati, kami sudah tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa. Ukuran badanku semakin bertambah,sudah pasti. Dan ia juga tumbuh menjadi wanita yang paling mempesona. Semua orang pasti setuju dengan tanggapanku. Setiap Hinata berjalan mengelilingi desa, semua tatapan selalu tertuju kepada nya. Dia tahu itu dan dia kadang mencoba bersembunyi karena dia adalah orang yang pemalu.

Aku membiarkannya sampai suatu hari aku mendengar pembicaraan Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino tentang Hinata ketika aku mencoba mencari rekan setimku.

" _Menurutmu bagaimana, Shino? Apakah dia akan menolakku? Kau tahu 'kan kalau Hinata masih menunggu Naruto."_

" _Kau coba saja, tidak ada yang tahu."_

Walaupun sayup-sayup, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Entah apa yang aku lakukan, kaki ku bergerak dan membawaku ke tempat mereka berdua. Mereka berdua menyapaku, pastinya. Tetapi entah mengapa mereka takut kepadaku. Aku tidak memerintahkan mataku untuk mengaktifkan Byakugan, tapi aku melakukannya.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bernama Inuzuka itu. "Kau itu tidak pantas untuk mendampingi dirinya. Jika kau mencoba melakukannya, akan kubunuh kau bersama dengan anjing setiamu."

Aku dapat melihat mereka berdua berkeringat dingin. Mereka membeku, mulut mereka juga tertutup rapat. Aku meninggalkan mereka, merasa puas dan lega. Sudah pasti Inuzuka tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Ayah, sepertinya aku masih harus menjaga Hinata- _sama_ dari orang-orang yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Mereka tidak pantas untuk Hinata- _sama_.

.

.

.

.

Hinata semakin hari semakin kuat. Dia malah mencoba membuat jutsu baru yang berbeda. Dia sangat menakjubkan, seharusnya aku senang. Ada rasa yang mengganjal di dadaku.

"Bagaimana, Neji- _nii-san_?" Dia bertanya dengan senyuman khas nya. Sepertinya aku harus berakting senang untuknya. Ini demi kebaikan dirinya untuk menjadi ketua klan berikutnya, bukan?

"Bagus, Hinata- _sama_. Anda sekarang kuat."

Dia semakin tersenyum lebar. "Dengan begini, aku bisa melindungi Naruto- _kun_ dan menjadi orang yang kuat di hadapannya."

Dadaku terasa sakit. Tapi aku tetap memberikan senyum kepada nya. Pertama kali nya aku tersenyum palsu di hadapannya. "Ya, anda pasti bisa."

.

.

.

.

Hah, masa yang indah. Sekarang aku sudah bebas dari kutukan yang dibuat oleh klan ku. Tanda itu sudah hilang ketika aku meninggalkan dunia. Sedikit lega, walaupun aku sebenarnya masih ingin hidup.

Memang, tanda yang aku punya waktu itu sudah hilang. Tapi aku masih merasakan bahwa aku masih terikat.

Apa ya? Sekarang kan dia sudah bersama dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang kau kagumi, yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat dariku. Mungkinkah aku selalu mengawasinya dari sini?

Seharusnya aku bisa bebas, bukan?

Ayah, rupanya aku memang tidak ingin bebas. Aku memang orang yang tidak pernah bersyukur ya.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

HALO KAWANKU! *muahmuah*

Akhirnya aku bisa balik ke ff ini. Yaoloh, baru kali ini ane mendapatkan waktu untuk menulis. Yah, walaupun belum melanjutkan ff sebelumnya. Maafkan aku, kawan! T_T

Aku mencoba buat ff kategori drama. Semoga aja bisa diminati ya.. Mau kritik pedas atapun halus bisa diterima di review nyaaa.. asalkan jangan menyinggung OTP ku yang imut ini! :3

Mohon bantuannya yaa~ huehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe *dibekap*

 **-sabilsabil.**


End file.
